two otakus in the world of anime!
by lzeerin
Summary: well...i suck at summarys...soooo, basicly zelia rin and alyssa kye enter the world of anime and mess with the characters! pairings..ull find out LATER! buwahahaas Kye:rin u evil imp rin:*insert evil cackling here*
1. THE BEGING WOO

the adventures of Zelia and Alyssa and death note Warning: no haters and slight sakura bashing and yaoi intentions so if you hate this stuff then click the back button u losers. D:  
this is what happens when you're bored and your BEST BEST FRIEND is sleeping over so it might be slightly retarded and disturbing (Sorry if that word retarded offended any of you so let's put DUMB there) oh and since me and my friend are in it that means it's like ooc? YA and this is Zelia's I don't own this and we don't own these characters masashi kishimoto and that death note maker dude ya I own myself and she owns herself and she owns the story oh and some jokes might be used from stuff on YouTube so ya they own it? kami this is long we don't OWN ANY NARUTO STUFF AND DEATHNOTE AND GOD OK UH ..What else...uhm WE DONT OWN OURAN SHEESH and THIS WAS MADE FOR FUN AND WE DONT OWN KINGDOM HEARTS AND DONT MAKE FUN OF THIS BECAUSE WE WERE BORED AND WE FAIL AT WRITING WELL I DO and we have a death note so ..GRR oh and slight cursing children GO AWAY IF U HATE CURSING D: cuz were evil YES __ oh and this is a run on sentence because we're like 8th graders who are lazy ya...)

**One** Sunday morning after a long sleepover in konoha at Alyssa's house there was a loud shriek of anger and a evil cackle from a so called Zelia while poor merciful Alyssa was sleeping and it went like this .  
"MWUAHAHAHA MELLO IS MINE!!" announced Zelia who had just finished taking a quiz of Death note while Alyssa woke up sleepily irritated with zelia's shouting so early in the morning (A/n underline morning THATS EARLY I SLEEP LIKE TILL 8 PM PPL IK M- ok) I got up took off the covers and sat up And said to Zelia "what are YOU SHOUTING FOR WOMAN" Zelia replied with another cackle "BWUAHAHAHA MELLO IS MINE HE IS MINE MY CHOCOLATE MONSTER!!!!!!" I groaned and said "Yes I know Zelia you announced this ok well don't we have like a life and school to go to wait this is Sunday...crap ok well don't we need to plan a plot line so let's like go outside and find people with our noobness of cosplay?" and Zelia shouted with a "WEEEEEEE" of victory as she snatched a lollipop and threw the wrapper (Zelia is RECARNATION OF L but happier plus she likes sugar *CRINGE* I hate sugar) in the air and treaded out the door in her L cosplay made of win while I got up and grabbed a death note and followed with my mighty pen of righteousness (a/n oh ya) and MY COSPLAY of light yagami (a/n COUGH IMAGAY I STALK L ~Zelia said this~) we both kicked down the door and got outside with the wind blowing epically and wait what's that on that tower? Is it a bird is it a plane OH GOD ITS NARUTO UZUMAKI wait are we sure? oh no there must be other orange ninjas (psh retard sakura) and I shake Zelia and say "LOOK ITS NARUTO HOLY CRAP" zelia's eyes widened and she ranted "HOLY MOTHER FUCKING GOD MAIL JEEVAS!!! BUT BUT ITS NARUTO!!!!!!'' and she ranted so ill just cut it short "hey Zelia lets get a rock and throw it and maybe he'll fall into my waiting arms" she said "BUT I WANNA CATCH HIM" and I said "BUT ONLY ASH KETCHUM CAN CATCH EM ALL" she fell onto her knees and cried "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO CURSE YOU ASH KETCHUM I'LL GET YOU AND YOUR LITTLE PIKACHU TO" she shook her fist in the air while I was already trying to climb that tower and Zelia stands there trying to get naruto to come down and she bribed him with the almighty food god "I HAVE RAMEN NARUTO" naruto turned his head and looked and said "RAMEN!!!!!!!?? DID YOU SAY RAMEN'S NAME?? OH MY GOD RAMEN" and he twitched while his eyes glazed over and drooled while Zelia laughed and I snuck up behind him and kicked him off he fell on the ground and Zelia caught him "Hooray!!" I said while Zelia shouted "WOOOOOT" and naruto looked around confusedly and jumped out of Zelia's arms "wait-what who are you people I never seen you around konoha are you new?" and I climbed down and stood next to Zelia and we both said at the same time "ya were American we came here because we love your show" naruto looked at us oddly "how the heck did you do that- ok well never mind but what show??" me and her looked at him weirdly and I knew what was coming Zelia started to rant "WHAT THE HECK YOU DONT EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN SHOW???" she grabbed him by the collar and shook him I said "wait ZELIA Maybe the characters don't know they're in a show maybe we fell into television land YAY adventureeeeee that means I get to rape sasu- I mean.. Uh... LOLLIPOPS!!!" I looked at them and sweat dropped and rubbed the back of my head while Zelia cried in agony "NOOO NOT MY LOLLIPOPS" I shrugged and said "well hey naruto can I write your name in the death note out of experiment?" naruto looked at me oddly and said "uh well I'm going to ignore your comment and let me show you around konoha neighborly Americans whatever that is" I nodded and grabbed Zelia by the arm while naruto gave us a tour of his boring village and then what's this we run into a very familiar SMARTEST GUY ALL AROUND aka detective L!!!!!!!!!! me and Zelia stop walking and gawk at him in amazement L stares back with his thumb near his lips while Zelia copes him and he looks at her oddly and I start to pull out my death note "yeah you guys got to go .." and Zelia shouts "NOO I GOT LOLLIPOPS FOR YOU TO TRY think ABOUT THE CAKES AND THE STRAWBERRYS AND THE ROOTBEER" the real L perks up and says "STRAWBERRYS???????? oh my god I want cake now I wonder where light is hmm" I look at him and say "DID YOU SAY LIGHT THE LIGHT YAGAMI KAMI THE GOD OF MY LIFE-" Zelia interrupts me with a cough "cough cough IMAGAY cough" I glare at her "NU UHHHHH light is amazing ok where is he L TELL ME NOW MAN OR ILL WRITE YOU IN THIS DEATHNOTE" L glared at me and said "DID you say death note?" I look back and forth between Zelia and L And run "AHHHH THEIR GONNA PUT ME IN JAIL WITH THEIR DETECTIVENESS HURRY MUST FLEE IN THAT ALLEYWAY WHERE KAKASHI IS BEATING UP THAT OLD WOMAN" I run into the alleyway and kakashi stops his antics hitting the old lady with her own purse what a shame bless her heart kakashi looks at me" oh crap it's not what it looks like uh she was choking on some food and I just kicked her and you know.. I work for stride so she got to spit out that piece OF GUM" I look at him weirdly and step back "ok then Zelia was right when she said you snort nesquick I'm just going to... Go over..." and I took off out of the alleyway back to where Zelia was and while she was glomping poor L "hmm ...WELLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL I want Light now." and L looks at me and says "he's probably at that book store like always with his reading stupid light never time for me anymore he can't hang out with his BEST FRIEND L WHAT IS WRONG WITH THAT?" Zelia goes into fan girl mode and says "ITS OK L ill buy you cake and tea!!" she hugs him and L says "Woo can't pass up a offer of free cake and tea" while I pity L because he's probably going to be raped... in a couple seconds I cringe and walk away to the book store and peer into the window suspiciously..While where Zelia was at with L she said "L after cake we should probably save light from being raped" she sweat dropped and L looked at her and said "why IS HE Going to be raped oh well it's his fault for being a pretty boy" and Zelia replied "yeah stupid nerd of Banana republic" she broods .

Well

I hope you guys enjoyed are first chapter (I bet you no 1 is reading LOL)  
anyway

If we do have fans; D we...Probably might make more when... we have another sleepover

(School is stressful...).

it's time to d-d-d-d-DIE bitches LOL TELL US WHAT U PEOPLES THINK!!!


	2. Chapter 2: bookstore

Warning: read the first chapter to know the regular warnings.

We don't own any anime in this or cartoon (South Park)

Oh and…. We only own Zelia and Alyssa because its we and we own ourselves.

Well I hope you enjoy the second chapter

Oh and...

LEAVE A REVIEW Dx

Or kakashi will beat up another old woman.. u heartless bastards.

P.s changed Alyssa to kye and zelia to rin it's our nicknames:]

Oh and we act like we dislike characters but we don't mostly its just we like to tease them :P only characters we hate are mostly girls and.. Sakura she isn't preferred a girl OH and cartman o_o no offense cartman fans he just pisses us off

Somewhere in a small bookstore in konoha … there was certain characters reading a book peacefully or perversely such names are jiraya, Kenny , Axel , and cartman who was in a crappy disguise reading kylexcartman (A/n cringe .. we know all south park characters so when rin spazzes don't freak its just natural) oh and light was in the nerd section with Kyle reading nerdy books because their nerds with their huge brains and their over thinking oh wait who else is in that section oh looky its roxas because of his brooding ness and his "I know more than you know sora attitude" and out the window kye was plotting ways to catch that sneaky light yagami and great who comes to ruin her fun again rin while she throws the door off its hinges and barges in and grabs me by the back of my shirt collar I groan and throw my hands up in the air "damnit woman cant I stalk that piece of ass- uhm..Yummy knowledgeable book over there TOTALLY wanting me" and rin replys with a shout of words "LIES!!! YOU LIGHT STALKER" I sigh and say " nope I'm not a stalker I'm just observing" L looks at us both like were insane and shrugs it doesn't bother him as much since he had to deal with mello , matt , near all of his darn life and rin somewhat reminds him of mello with her temper. Breaking their thoughts a cheerful sound that makes your ears bleed was a certain spiky haired brunette reading a...Children's book? Out loud...Okay then that's not odd at all and the person's voice was... Sora. Rin cheers in joy "Oh my god its SORA" and glomps him. Sora cry's out "AHHHHHH SURPRISE RAPE" riku sighs and glares at rin "Mine" rin replys with "kye are you going to help me with this or what?" I reply "uhm well... kind of busy" while kye latched her arms around lights arm light groans "god damnit why are fan girls everywhere I mean I have to deal with fucking L all damn day cant I get one second of free time with Myself and my bloody fucking book" Rin says "Don't use L's name in vain you fat ass" Light glares "fat?? Excuse me I'm not Like L who eats SUGAR ALL DAMN DAY" rin jumps off sora and bitch slaps light. Light twitches "WHAT THE HELL??" kye snickers and says "you just got owned by rin" Light sighs "for what speaking the truth?" Kyle looks up hearing familiar voices and sees Rin and kye his friends he gained long ago.. it is a long story which we wont go off topic into .. and he replys "Oh hi rin and kye" Kye grins "KYLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" Kyle cringes "must everyone yell?" kye shrugs and rin says "Sup Kyle" Kyle nods to her "sup"

And Kyle tells rin "oh I think Kenny's around here probably in the porn section" he shrugged and went back to reading his science text book...What the fuck who reads that stuff?. Rin replys in a sing song voice "thankkkkk you!" Kyle says "no problem" Axel sighs getting bored of his porn book he rather see roxas soaked he smirks thinking of that image and rin comes up behind all the porn readers and shouts "KENNY!" Kenny pulls back up his hood surprised by the voice coming out of nowhere "mfdksgmksg" he says (that means who is it??) rin sighs "its me you asshole give me a hug" Kenny sighs because he doesn't want to tear his eyes from his beloved porn magazine but gets up and walks over and hugs her. Axel still tense from the random shriek stiffly walks out slowly trying to be unnoticeable and then the horror happened kye sees him and points "AXEL" roxas tensed in his nerd section and looked behind him "axel??" and sees he's not there he sighed of relief "oh thank god I didn't want to be surprised raped again I'm still sore from last time" rin overheard what roxas said and shouted in joy "YAOI" roxas hides "No not yaoi please anything but yaoi" kye sighs "Roxas you know you're the whore" roxas shrugs "SO WHAT KAIRI PUT VIAGRA IN MY DRINK" rin starts laughing her ass off saying "GO kairi" roxas cringes.. And says "Even though.. Axel was good in bed.. And sora" sora blushed from overhearing this and axel heard roxas voice and smirked. Roxas brooded.

to be continued…

LEAVE A REVIEW

Rin wants to write more well she's giving ideas and I'm just typing I'm tired screw u fans...Ok sure I love you T__T not really but I'm doing this TO MAKE UR LIVES A BIT BETTER …

Jk jk jk

Oh and rin owns me

RANDOMNESS FOR ALL:

*kye-psh u wish*

*Rin-stfu u bitch*

*Kye-You don't own me I'm Ur superior I made u watch south park...And AND junjou romantica AND I told u naruto spoilers AND I'm ahead of u in naruto ANNNNNNNNNND I beat kh2 SO HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *

*Rin-Screw you I STILL have mello*

*kye-eh I'm still seme to u*

I don't feel like writing a second chap your lucky I made it longer u bastards its like 1:34 am and don't take my teasing ness seriously oh and mello and matt have a few words to say before we leave..

Mello: T__T v__V __ ok why r we doing this?

Matt: ……… ………………………__im so not appearing LOL

Rin: BECAUSE ill kick your ass if u don't

Matt: o-o….*plays video games* oh and …review *kye made me say it* REVIEW NOW IF U DON'T O__O D: ILL KILL uhm MELLO.

Mello: id like to see u try

Matt: …

Matt: o.o don't hurt me

Mello: rin what did I say bout glomping boys with groping issues?

Rin: god damnit

Mello: sigh

Matt: OK OK well.. good bye for now people read this story if u want

Kye: donate money for me before I die of lack of sleep oh and rin is a diabolical bastard o-o.. please.. don't review.. don't SAVE MEEEEEEE DX

Rin: REVIEW OR KYE WILL NEVER SLEEP

Kye: dear god y

Kakashi: *punches old lady* o.o Oh shit is that a camera?

End.


	3. The Mansion

Warning: the SAME as the last 2 chapters.

Rin: God Damnit Kye wake up

Kye: e__e... do I have to?

Rin: We have to write the third chapter you dipshit

Kye: ugh.. I HATE TYPING O__O... .__. __" for those fans.

Rin: ATLEAST we have fans

Kye: Dx…

Mello: damnit why did u poof me here.

Rin: *glomps* MELLLOO

Mello: Ah! x__o

Kye: should... We get on with this story and get it over with before I kill myself.

Rin: Yes no suicide kye suicide is bad

Kye: Ok ok ON with the story!

Back at the bookstore where all the characters are yelling or brooding and sora had something to say "OH MY GOD I found roxas" roxas hides behind rin "NOT AGAIN" rin shouts "WHY ME WHY AM I THE SHEILD??" roxas shrugs "first person close by" Rin says "BUT im always the person close by" Roxas shrugs again "Does it matter?" Axel replys "Roxas you know you could come to mee~" he opens out his arms roxas steps back "no I don't.. trust you.. you might put ur hands in my pants again" Axel smirks slyly "that was only-" Roxas "everytime" Axel shrugs. Rin says "whatever ….sooora over here" sora perks up "hes over there??" riku glares "sora what are u trying to do" sora sheepishly rubs the back of his head "uhm nothing" Riku says "Lies god damnit UVE been always around roxas everytime now " sora shrugs "uhm… I want to be his friend" while he pulled off his sora smile Riku frowned "Don't U lie to me mr." Sora flees back to rin. Then out of nowhere a grumpy librarian comes up to them "YOU BRATS STOP MESSING AROUND IN THE LIBRARY UR SUPPOSE TO BE QUIET STOP UR HOOLIGANING AROUND" he said with a angry huff. Rin Says "Shut it bitch Im talking here" The librarian glares "all of you out of my LIBRARY" kye shouts with victory "TO our house! that big giant one down the street that can fit anyone in it" she said with a sly smirk and a evil cackle "bwuahaha light ur mine" rin twitches "Holy shit Not in my room" kye smiles "Who SAID I WAS going to rape him bwuahaha" Rin says "I know you will kye" kye shrugs. while everyone leaves the library to rin and kyes house. Rin unlocks the door with her kick ass kuromi key and it flys open everyone steps inside. Rin "im going to go change out of my cosplay because this binding fucking hurts" everyone says "Whateverrrrr" Rin accuses them with "YOU ARE ALL WHORES" but then a voice replys "No just roxas" roxas punches sora. Rin shouts "WHAT THE fuck not in my house" her voice came from her room where shes changing her clothes Sora starts to cry "Owwwwwww" Rin shouts "KYE go give sora a hug because mello will kick my ass if I do it" kye replys "I cant because ..Roxas will start feeling guilty about punching him I mean Who wouldn't be guilty hitting sora??" Rin pops up behind me out of nowhere changed into her clothes. all the southpark characters eyebrows raise up "holy shit what the fuck?? happened" Cartman says "That's tittys my fellas" Rin bitch slaps cartman and pulls his arm behind his back Cartman screams "DEAR GOD SOMEONE HELP ME guuuuuys" he says in his weird cartman voice Roxas sweat drops "What the hell" Kyle says "Ha take THAT FAT ASS U FUCKING DICK YOU GOT OWNED BY A GIRL" Rin gives a shout of victory "wooot!" stan replys "He deserves it" kyle agrees "Yes yes he does THAT BITCH RUINED MY LIFE!!!" stan eyes widen "KYLE calm down take a deep breath" Kyle stops his attempt of a rant "fine.. Ok im fine I'm good.." Kenny shouts out "dsgmksdghm" (he said :when the fuck did you turn into a girl?) rin replys "I am a girl you shit heads" they shrug. Kye sighs "well well uhm...I'm very bored now" kye gets bored easily. rin says "Kye go play naruto" kye whines "I don't want to" Roxas starts to feel guilty for punching sora. Sora still crying his eyes out rin walks over and gives sora a hug. Sora hugs back roxas twitches in jealously sora sticks his tongue out at roxas Kenny starts getting pissed off by the hugging and so is mello he clenches his chocolate tight "Rin.." he said in a warning voice. Rin sweat drops "shit" and glomps mello. Matt puts in his input "well.. then that was very dramatic?" kye agrees with him "yep true dat" Kenny is still jealous and roxas tackles sora. kye and rin shout in joy "YAY FOR YAOI" Kenny sweat drops. Rin takes off Kenny hoodie Kenny is like "noooooo" Rin glomps Kenny because hes friggen awesome Kenny shouts in surprise "Ah!" mello starts to get pissed off more "Rin god damnit" rin says innocently "I couldn't help it and maybe if you Would hug me by yourself instead of me hugging you I wouldn't hug other people" Mello replys with a huff "I hugged you yesterday" rin accuses him "Nu uh I glomped you liar" Mello sighs "Fine." and walks over and hugs rin. Rin cheers "Yay!" Matt and kye cringe from the sight of corny love and mello showing his feelings. Matt says "I think I might throw up" rin walks up behind them and hits them with ds's "shut up and play video games" She demanded we both looked at her and said "we don't feel like it" rin growls "ill kick your ass if you don't" kye and matt sigh rubbing where they got hit "fine" and walked off to the game room. Rin runs to the kitchen because shes starving as always and searches for her stash of sweets but then she sees L at the table eating cake also. She goes "hiiiiii L" L waves to her "hello rin" Rin finds the big bag of lollipops and takes 1 out and starts to eat it. But then it was a Bad idea to leave the kitchen when mellos in the same room as Kenny and near. Rin shouts out "Shit" and runs out of the kitchen with lollipops. Then she sees near in the trashcan and kennys hood pulled down tight over his head and slumped over the couch. Mello smirks in victory. Rin gives mello a death glare. Mello cringes "uhm it wasn't me I swear it was matt..." Matt hears the accusastion "WHAT WHY DO YOU ALWAYS BLAME ME??" rin glares "it cant be matt OR kye because they don't have a back bone" then from the game room kye and matt both shout "HEY!" rin first unties kennys hoodie Kenny gasps out "Oh god I can breathe again" Rin asks Kenny if hes okay he replys "uh y aim fine I had worse like dying everyday" Rin says "I know I know I just saved your ass though" Kenny replys "thanks" then she goes over to near "mello is my bitch back off" near shrugs and climbs out of the trashcan emotionlessly and leaves the room. Rin sighs "god damnit why cant I be mean to cute" and gives near a lollipop and glomps him. Near doesn't say anything like always. Rin Skips over to the tv and turns it on and starts watching yaoi while mello sneaks away unnoticed. Rin says "Mello…I saw that" he freezes and runs.

To be continued..

does mello get killed?

or no… will rin stop glomping random people..who knows the people who know knows with their noses.

Rin: yay we got chapter 3 done.

Kye: whens my coffee break.

Rin: NEVER BITCH

Kye: THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY U BASTARD

Butters: g-gee guys why are u all fighting fellas?

Rin: aww butters were not fighting

Kye: psh.

Butters: w-well ok .. but if you see Kenny tell him to stop trying to melest me.

Rin :aww but that's no fun I wanted to video tape it

Butters: *cringes*

Roxas: well this was a good chapter *Smirks*

Sora: …..

Roxas: uve been dominated bitch.

Sora: …..TT~TT u suck.

Roxas: love you to.

Sora: ya ya..

Kye: *3* I agree.

Mello: __" I dislike this chapter.

Matt: why because rin is pissed off at you

Mello: ok ill tell you whyyyy rin is pissed off she keeps hugging other guys and if she will stop I have to hug her sigh woman are so complicated.

Matt: LOL sucks for u

Kye: o-o *hits matt*

end.

oh and REVIEW PLEASEE DUDE O__O I DONT CARE IF ITS A BAD REVIEW D: REVIEW..!!!!!!! T__T or sora gets raped.

oh AND we had a lot of errors o__O ignore them we were to busy with school


	4. New day

Warning: same as the Last chapters.

Also..

Review or we'll send rin after you.

Kye: damnit I have to type for these PEOPLE again???

Rin: Because it entertains me.

Kye: basically you're the only fan of this you psychotic woman

Rin: Shut the fuck up people read this.

Kye: D: WELL I would be pleased if they left a review I don't care about hits I care about reviews WOMAN.

Rin: *Goes to emo corner*

Watari: …..why am i..here..?- I was just giving L cake until I vanished here..

Kye: PRESENT *shoves script in his hands*

Watari: uhm.. the new chapter x__O have fun reading.

The next day in the early morning Some were awake and some were still sleeping but in this house no one I mean No one Gets rest at all because usually someone wakes Us Up. Just like now. Sora woke everyone up with a cheer he slammed open everyones doors and yelled in cheerfully "Wake up everyone! for breakfast~" rin replied sleepily "unless theres skittles chocolate chip pancakes bacon then I'm not rising" Sora grinned his sora grin "We have everything in this house duh I mean I go shopping with L everyday but usually he picks out sweets that's why roxas and light come along so they can prevent us from diabetes" rin gives him a what the fuck face and throws a pillow at him which he slices in half with his keyblade and runs off singing. Rin shouts "YOU WHORE" and grabs a kunai and runs after him. Sora screams and runs into roxas room slams the door shut and locks it. Rin throws the kunai at the door and the tip goes through to the other side. Sora shrieks and runs over to roxas bed. Roxas wakes up sleepily with a evil glare "Sora you better have a good reason for me in my room while I'M sleeping" Sora smiles nervously. "uhm well rin was going to kill me so I ran in here" Roxas glares "Whatever just leave" Sora crys "But NOO she's out there" Roxas sigh's "Fine YOU can stay" rin says from the otherside "sora you better get your ass out here or I'll break the door down you have until 10" sora looks horrified and hops onto the bed where roxas is and hides under the covers. Roxas sighs while kicking sora. Sora yelps "owwwwwww" Roxas smirks "bwuahaha..pain" Sora glares. Rin shrugs "Whatever I give up I want my pancakes" and walks downstairs followed by kye. Rin says cheerfully "morning kye-chan" Kye sleepily says hi back and walks over to the coffee dispenser and pours herself a cup and plops into a chair. Rin goes over to the energy drink fridge and pulls out a monster and sits down next to kye. Matt walks down he tried to get mello up but got a punch instead. Matt growls and sits next to kye. Matt replys "Dear god what the hell is wrong with you?? you don't need a energy drink this early in the morning" rin replys "Says you asshole" Matt shrugs and pulls out a cig. Kye glares "DON'T SMOKE IN THE HOUSE!!!!!!!!!!" Matt sighs and puts it away "god damn u ALL" while pulling out a nitendo to play. Lelouch knocks at the mansion door and light perks up "OH my god ok everyone be YOURSELF no no don't be yourself BE civilized this is LELOUCH lelouch!! Ok he's amazing" rin squeals "What LELOUCH" Light glares "DON'T TOUCH HIM HES BRILLIANT MAN" Kye squeals to "OH my god I love douche bag characters" And light walks over to the door and fixes his shirt and hair while looking into the mirror and he was just about to open the door when this stupid guy named cartman shouted "GAAAAAAY" Light glared grabbed his pen pulled out his deathnote but out of nowhere rin grabs it and burns it by axel's handy dandy fire help. Light glares at them all "I HATE YOU ALL I HOPE YOU DIE" rin happily says "I love you to lighttttt" Light huffs and opens the door and on the step stood lelouch. Light almost squealed but held back while rin and kye cackled in the background Lelouch looked up with his sexyness "Ah hello yagami" Mello heard rin squeal walks downstairs "You guys are way to loud this morning" He kindve ripped the door off of his room noticing rin with the energy drink he made a horrified face "Oh dear god" and stepped away and ran. Matt shrugs "I immuned to abuse plus I'm a masochist" kye sweatdropped "to much information there jeevas" matt shrugs "So true" rin hops out of the chair and grabs a tub of icecream and a spoon and starts eating it. Kye sweatdrops again "god sugar is discusting" rin replys "Shut up you supply the sugar" Kye says "yep" Light starts talking a mile a minute to lelouch. Rin Glares "Light if you don't shut up while I eat icecream ill tie you up and lock you in the closet with kye and she'll have your way with you" Kye says "Eh. light is so last year I'm soo into roxas now and sora" Light glares "shut up I don't care THIS IS lelouch you dumb assholes LELOUCH okay" he says happily. Lelouch sighs "can I come inside?" Light opens the door and bows "Yes you can lelouch" rin coughs "FANBOY" Light ignores her and walks in and sits down with lelouch while they talk about plans of destroying everyone. Rin calls out "L light is fanboying agaaaaaaaaain" L walks downstairs and throws a book at light's head light falls out of his chair" DUDE WHAT THE FUCK?" L smirks and sits down "well can't have you leaving me can i?" rin starts clutching her sides laughing and choking while kye says "RIN DON'T CHOKE" rin "i-I c-cant help it AHHAHAAHA" lelouch glares at L so does Light. L shrugs "Soo who are you?" Lelouch stands up and smirks and holds out his hand "I am Lelouch of the rebellion" L looks at his hand and doesn't take it "well that's nice to know but I suggest you stay away from Light" Light glares "YOU DON'T OWN ME!" L smirks "YES I DO and your KIRA" Light glares "YOU SAID YOU WOULD STOP CALLING ME THAT" he whines. L Smirks "ah to bad light-kun" light slumps his head on the table and huffs "I cant have a friend over around you people you RUIN my life" and he gets up and drags lelouch to his room to hang out. Rin says "OOOOOOOOoOOO" L glares "that bitch is going to die"

TO be continued..

YA ya we know this is short.

but we'll write more next time I'm just really lazy and rin has to leave soon D:. ya.

soo randomness again

oh and REVIEW please.

Kye: well my favorite part of this story is lelouch and roxas and sora of course.

Rin: I like THE SUGAR and the whole L getting jealous that was friggen awesome.

Kye: *Shrugs* hm.. so we'll have everyone say a word since not much characters were in this chappy.

Axel: …wow this is gay.

Roxas: …now you know how I feel.

Sora: I think it's a way to make friends *Smiles*

Roxas: I don't need anymore friends

Sora: …STOP BEING EMO

Roxas: I AM NOT EMO

Axel: *rubs temples*

Sasuke: god damnit I thought I escaped this time

Naruto: hahaha the story sucks us in oh dear god THE HORROR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

Sasuke: Dobe shut up

Naru: …you shut up

Sasu: ..

Rin: KNOCK IT OFF WHORES.

Roxas: Only in bed *Wink*

Rin: *Eye twitch*

Light: you guys are such dicks.

Lelouch: agreed.

Rin: Shut the fuck up

Matt: I LEVELED UP

Sora: *high fives*

Ash ketchum: I was in a battle and I just poofed here what the hell???

Rin: HAHAHA.

Ash: Oh god.. its that matt guy *Screams* *Runs*

Matt: NO BABY COME BACK I CAN CHANGE *reaches out to him* *SADFACE*

Mello: MATT SHUT THE FUCK UP *hits*

Matt: owww.

Mello: To bad so sad.

Rin: No violence

Mello: *Shrugs*

Kyle: …damnit why am I here again!!!

Rin: Because..

Stan: ……………………this is boring

Kyle: shut up stan

Stan: you shut up

Kyle: NO YOU

Rin: if you don't both shut up ill duck tape both of your mouths

Craig: hmm..*flips everyone off*

Kenny: ….dmagfnakg. (craig FUCK u)

Craig: ..What did he say?

Kyle: I don't feel like translating

Rin: ooh ill do it..

Kye: you guys are so ANNOYING ok lets end this…

Kakashi: *punches old lady*

Kye: NO THAT WAS MY GRANDMA….."

end..

REVIEW.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!REVIEW so What do we do?? OH REVIEW roxas can you tell us this again

Roxas: review And ill SMEX every guy I know.

rin and kye: YAY


	5. CHRISTMAS SPECIAL

**Warning: same as other chapters. **

**Enjoy. Also review. **

**Kye: well then .. I don't really have anything to say how about you rin?**

**Rin: O__O oh my god I have nothing**

**Kye: ….. me either its just blank for some reason**

**Rin: WHATS WRONG WITH US!?**

**Kye: I don't know OH and everyone rin's house is haunted.**

**Rin: IS NOT**

**Kye: EXPLAIN THE DOOR **

**Rin: um WIND**

**Kye: sureee..**

**Kye: okay who should sponsor us today?**

**Rin: wait INTRODUCE THEM FIRST.**

**Kye: ~Drumroll~**

**Rin: dadadada.**

**Kye and rin: THE HOST CLUB!**

**Tamaki: anything for my special princesses ~wink~**

**Rin: ~blush~**

**Kye: ~sparkles~ TAMA-CHAAAAN**

**Haruhi: ~sigh~ anyways this chapter is the Christmas special!**

**Rin and kye: ON WITH THE STORY!**

Twas the night before Christmas at rin and kye's house…

Rin and kye were waiting for Santa near the chimney with the fire going in the living room while snarfing down cookies with their fellow friends huddling around them preparing for Christmas. Sora shouted with glee "OH yippee I always loved Christmas, and riku always told me Santa wasn't Real but riku just needs more help believing" he said as riku glared. Rin agreed and shouted "OH ya HIGH five" Sora smiled and high fived rin. Everyone looked at her and said "oh my god she's being nice it's a Christmas miracle" rin fumes "I can be nice when I want to" they shrug while rin smacks kye upside the head kye cry's out "OWWWWW WHAT DID I DO???" Rin just replied "I was making a point of me being serious that'd id bitch slap any of you in this room this was just a example"

Rin hops up and walks over to the front door and says "can someone lift me up and help me with this" demyx runs over "heehee! I'll help you with it" xigbar reached out "no demyx don't fall for her evil" Demyx walks over to rin oblivious and helps her up to hang the mistletoe. Rin quickly kisses demyx's cheek and blushes demyx turns red also and laughs nervously while the mistle toe was hanged. Rin skips away and plops down by kye who was choking on her cookie from the scene while rin stuffs cookies in her mouth also. Mello glares at rin with a fierceness that would even scare Hitler. (1) Sora runs around the room "I can't wait for presents! And Santa Claus!" rin and kye join in with the running while cheering with joy.

Hikaru and kaoru smile devishily and trips kye, rin, and sora. Sora hits the ground with "OOMPH" rin yells "WHAT THE FUCK". Hunni senpai covers his ears "Ah! Bad words!" Kye gets up from the smashed pile of sora and rin. Kye groans " Oh god my ribs" Kaoru and hikaru snicker. Rin gets up and punches hikaru because hikaru blocked kaoru from the hit and hikaru yelped in pain and fell on his knees "OH GOD IT HURTS" he rocked back and forth in agony. Tamaki looks at them horrified "SOMEONE BEAT THE LITTLE DEVILS there IS A GOD" light smirks rin glares and says "Don't steal my thunder boy" Light glares "PSH I HAVE MY OWN THUNDER" Kye starts laughing "haha you fell rin you failed" rin retorts "you LAWL LIKE SATAN" Kye glares "NU UH ATLEAST I DON'T EAT BABYS" Both girls collapse and laugh. Sora still on the floor riku jumps on him and shouts "SURPRISE RAPE" sora cries out "EEEP OH NO!! KAIRI HELP HE'S DOING IT AGAIN" Roxas walks over and kicks riku off "Back off bitch I own axel and sora" Riku glares "you want to take this outside onion head?"

Rin shouts "Not ON Christmas" Riku and Roxas groan. Roxas sighs and slowly walks away but then turns back around quickly and tackles riku and punches him. Riku shouts "AHHH" while rin and kye grab each boy by their ears and drag them off into separate corners. Sasuke walks out with an angel outfit on while naruto grins "Sasuke is going to be on top of the tree this year" Sasuke glares "I hate you so much naruto with a burning passion" Naruto smiles "I love you to Sasuke" kye and rin also haruhi laugh at the scene between naruto and Sasuke. Sasuke huff's ripping off his halo rin say's "Don't hurt the wings I want them!" Sasuke just glares and In a demanding tone asks "Where is ITACHI" Rin bribes Sasuke "give me the wings and ill give you itachi for Christmas" Sasuke thinks for a moment about the offer "Okay fine YOU better keep your promise though" rin smiles "Of course" Sasuke rips off his wings and hands them over to rin who puts them on her back and sings "I believe I can fly!!" Sasuke sighs while Roxas and riku are glaring at each other in separate corners of the room.

The south park gang walks into the living room to join everyone with they're Christmas festivities. While rin Is being very musical today starts to sing _Bad romance by lady gaga._ Kye looks at rin oddly. Stan and Kyle start doing patty cake in the middle of the room out of boredom. Rin and kye nod at each other using their twin telepathy and push Stan and Kyle under the mistle toe while kye and rin smirked in victory and rin slides out a camera she hid in her Bra. (2) Kyle and Stan look at each other and look up seeing the mistle toe above their head's while Cartman popped out saying "GAY" while rin blinds him with a flash of her camera and Cartman cry's out in agony "OH WEAK DUDE SCREW YOU GUYS I'M GOING HOME" he pointed in the direction where his room was and walked off pissed. Kyle and Stan blush seeing the mistle toe above they're heads while everyone watched waiting for the dramatic kiss scene. Stan sighs and fidgets nervously so does Kyle, Stan groans saying "Dude lets just get this over with" Kyle nods nervously while Stan leans over and softly presses his lips against Kyle's shyly, Kyle slowly kisses back as rin takes a picture with the sound of the camera going "Click" and kye grinned slyly and rubbed her hands together.

Stan and Kyle noticed the girls looked girly for once and they both twitched. Kye sighed, "Why the hell am I wearing a lolita?" rin replied, "How the hell are we both wearing a Lolita"

Kye replies " I AM TAKING THIS OFF" Rin agrees "YA" Tamaki says "NOOO I spent all this time making you girls look like REAL GIRLS" rin shouts " FUCK YOU " Tamaki goes into the corner and sulks.

End of part 1

(1): I hope your not offended by that

(2) LOL WHAT THE HELL?

Randomness.

Rin: Explain what were wearing

Kye: you.

Kye: OKAY FINE short terms

Kye: LOLITA A JAPANESE STYLED FRILLY GAY ASS DRESS

Kye: don't be offended u pansys.

Rin: Stupid fucking misa misa gothic lolita

Roxas: well I'm glad I punched Riku

Riku: ….

Sora: haha.. silly Roxas trix are for kids

End..


	6. Part2

PART 2

A/n: Gomenasai! It's late this chappy

Warning: same as the last warnings. Duh.

Kye: **Sigh** not this again

Rin: **Ignores kye's sigh** YAY more chapters

Kye: Why me?? E__e

Rin: Because I'm loved

Kye: uhhuh

Kye and rin: alright on with the story cause we have no lives.

Kye and rin glared at Tamaki because of their current situtation in these blasted lolitas. Rin flips off Tamaki while Tamaki laughed nervously and said "they look good on you guys you should thank me for making you look beautiful" both of the girls ignore him and walk up to their room fuming.

In the bedroom…

Rin rips off her corsette so does kye and they change into skinny jeans and t-shirts with hoodies. Rin also stashes up with candy and walks downstairs followed by kye. Sora walks over to them worried "uhm guy's while you were gone riku and Roxas went outside and now are starting a huge battle" sora quickly said. Rin stomps out fuming and shouted really loud "NO FIGHTING ON CHRISTMAS" she boomed and riku and Roxas stopped their fighting while their eyes widened in fear. Kye walks over and says to rin "rin you have to be quiet ull wake up the neighbors" rin replys and says "fuck the twiddletwats I hate those whores" kye agreed with rin. Tamaki runs out saying "you took off my beautiful lolita's" kye and rin ignore him while craig walks over to rin and says "you stole my thing I'm the only one who flips off people." Rin flips him off with both fingers and he does it back. Rin starts laughing while craig shrugs and leaves.

As day's went by it came to new year's eve. Everyone in the gigantic mansion were celebrating new years eve with alcohol. The only sober one's was kye and rin while everyone in the house was drunk. When the fucking twiddletwats crashed their celebration as they barged in drunk while sakura holding a beer bottle threw it at kye and rin. But rin caught it with her ninja skills and shouted to sakura in anger "Oh you star fucker whore". Light cackled and said "Call Me god my minions!" misa walked up to light and starts groping him while L slapped her saying "DON'T touch my shit" misa made a girlish scream when she was hit and kye laughed evily. Mello started walking around flirting with everyone even a plant. Mello walked up to rin and started to hit on her while kye raised her eyebrow questiongly.

Mello walked up to rin and said cheesily "damn, if being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged". Kye snickered at what mello said while mello said that matt walked over and said to kye "if you were a booger id pick you first" with a cheesy grin while kye facepalmed. After what mello commented to rin she blushed bright bright red like axel's hair. Mello smirks and offers rin a drink. Rin smiles and says sure kye looks at her warily "oh god you drinking?" matt offers kye a drink. Kye looks at it and says "no I prefer juice thank you very much" Matt pouts and says "fine" and hands her juice Which is spiked and she doesn't know. The girls drink their drinks and say goodnight to the guys and head up to their room and only to find axel and Roxas smexxing. Kye had a major nosebleed and rin pulled out a video camera out of another random place.

THE FUCKING END!

Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't much well were lazy. Sooo yaaaa.

Randomness time:

Kye: Yay I'm free but now I have to type up another fucking chapter for our other story (glares at rin fiercely)

Rin: (Hides)

Kye: Well I'm going to be evil and not make this randomness long because I want to get that other chapter FINISHED.

Rin: Kay.

Kye: goodbye.

Review review review review

Sora: that's all folks!

PART 2

A/n: Gomenasai! It's late this chappy

Warning: same as the last warnings. Duh.

Kye: **Sigh** not this again

Rin: **Ignores kye's sigh** YAY more chapters

Kye: Why me?? E__e

Rin: Because I'm loved

Kye: uhhuh

Kye and rin: alright on with the story cause we have no lives.

Kye and rin glared at Tamaki because of their current situtation in these blasted lolitas. Rin flips off Tamaki while Tamaki laughed nervously and said "they look good on you guys you should thank me for making you look beautiful" both of the girls ignore him and walk up to their room fuming.

In the bedroom…

Rin rips off her corsette so does kye and they change into skinny jeans and t-shirts with hoodies. Rin also stashes up with candy and walks downstairs followed by kye. Sora walks over to them worried "uhm guy's while you were gone riku and Roxas went outside and now are starting a huge battle" sora quickly said. Rin stomps out fuming and shouted really loud "NO FIGHTING ON CHRISTMAS" she boomed and riku and Roxas stopped their fighting while their eyes widened in fear. Kye walks over and says to rin "rin you have to be quiet ull wake up the neighbors" rin replys and says "fuck the twiddletwats I hate those whores" kye agreed with rin. Tamaki runs out saying "you took off my beautiful lolita's" kye and rin ignore him while craig walks over to rin and says "you stole my thing I'm the only one who flips off people." Rin flips him off with both fingers and he does it back. Rin starts laughing while craig shrugs and leaves.

As day's went by it came to new year's eve. Everyone in the gigantic mansion were celebrating new years eve with alcohol. The only sober one's was kye and rin while everyone in the house was drunk. When the fucking twiddletwats crashed their celebration as they barged in drunk while sakura holding a beer bottle threw it at kye and rin. But rin caught it with her ninja skills and shouted to sakura in anger "Oh you star fucker whore". Light cackled and said "Call Me god my minions!" misa walked up to light and starts groping him while L slapped her saying "DON'T touch my shit" misa made a girlish scream when she was hit and kye laughed evily. Mello started walking around flirting with everyone even a plant. Mello walked up to rin and started to hit on her while kye raised her eyebrow questiongly.

Mello walked up to rin and said cheesily "damn, if being sexy was a crime you'd be guilty as charged". Kye snickered at what mello said while mello said that matt walked over and said to kye "if you were a booger id pick you first" with a cheesy grin while kye facepalmed. After what mello commented to rin she blushed bright bright red like axel's hair. Mello smirks and offers rin a drink. Rin smiles and says sure kye looks at her warily "oh god you drinking?" matt offers kye a drink. Kye looks at it and says "no I prefer juice thank you very much" Matt pouts and says "fine" and hands her juice Which is spiked and she doesn't know. The girls drink their drinks and say goodnight to the guys and head up to their room and only to find axel and Roxas smexxing. Kye had a major nosebleed and rin pulled out a video camera out of another random place.

THE FUCKING END!

Note: Sorry if this chapter isn't much well were lazy. Sooo yaaaa.

Randomness time:

Kye: Yay I'm free but now I have to type up another fucking chapter for our other story (glares at rin fiercely)

Rin: (Hides)

Kye: Well I'm going to be evil and not make this randomness long because I want to get that other chapter FINISHED.

Rin: Kay.

Kye: goodbye.

Review review review review

Sora: that's all folks!


End file.
